Blog użytkownika:Vepral/Kraina Lodu 2 Rozdział XIII "Ufasz mi?"
Witam. Oto już 13 rozdział mojego fanficku. Dedykuję go Some-one I Sierpniowi. Za to że ich komentarze są praktycznie pod każdym moim opowiadaniem. Bardzo im za to dziękuje. Nie przedłużając zapraszam. "Ufasz mi?" Tajemniczy Las spowity był mgłą. Niewiele osób podróżowało po Arendell nocą. Jednak były I takie. Pleśnej ścieżce przemknęły cztery konie. Za nimi kareta. Ten swoisty konwój zamykały jeszcze dwa konie. Jeźdźcy stanowili zapewne obstawe dla rodziny królewskiej będącej w karecie. w jej wnętrzu siedziały dwie siostry. Rozmawiały. Widać było, że starsza z nich tego potrzebowała. Możliwości rozmowy. Nie o ważnych sprawach. Raczej o zupełnie błachych. Jak wspomnienia z dzieciństaa. Oprócz nich w środku był jeszcze strażnik. Chełm całkowicie zakrywał mu tważ. - A pamiętasz jak byłyśmy małe I opowiadałaś mimswoje sny?-spytała rudowłosa. - Jasne, zawsze je uwielbiałaś... pomimo tego, że mnie one przerażały. - Bo one były świetje. Mogłabyś napisać nawet opowiadan na ich podstawie. Najbardziej lubiłam ten o aniołach - Tak, a ja się go najbardziej bałam. Sen o kamiennych posągach które ruszają się gdy na nie nie patrzysz. A wtedy jest już za późno.-Na samo wspomnienie królową przeszedł dreszcz. - Lubiłam ten sen właśnie za to, Elso. Ten dreszczyk emocji. - Wiesz tobie się to nie śniło. Ja za to byłam śmiertelnie przerażona. - Pamiętam że przez tydzień nie spuszczałaś wzroku z żadnego posągu w obawie.... - Nie skończyła. Przerwał jej ironiczny i niepdzyjemny śmiech strażnika jadącego razem z nimi. - Niby co cię tak bawi? - Elsa była pełna obóżenia jednak spytała spokojnym I łagodnym tonem. - Twoja urocza siostrzyczka, wiedźmo. - NO DOBRA TERAZ TO JUŻ PRZESADZIŁEŚ! - Anna wpadła w szał. Żołnież szybkim ruchem dobył sztyletu I przyłożył go młodszej siostrze do gardła. - Zostaw ją! - Elsa wykonała szybki ruch ręką mający zamrozić napastnikowi prawą dłoń jednak nic się nie stało. - A, no tak. Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć. - jego głos był nieprxyjemny ale spokojny.- Czosnek nie pozwala ci czarować. Nie bez powodu jest nim obwieszona cała ta kareta. Dopiero teraz to zrozjmiała. Myślała, że to wynik jakiegoś przesądu spowodowanego opowieściami o Tajemniczym Lesie. Sądziła, że strażnicy czują się przez to lepiej. Ale nie. Ten czosnek był na nią. Mężczyzna cofną nóż I zdjął chełm. Był blondynem, na oko po 30stce. Miał brązowe oczy I szpiczaste uszy. Posiadał też bliznę na prawym policzku, będącą wynjkiem, zapewne jakiejś walki. Rozsiadł się wygodnie schował sztylet I wyciągną pistolet skałkowy. - Spójż tylko. Piękna broń. I bardzo funkcjonalna. Raz nawet widziałem jak ktoś wypalił z takiego człowiekowi prosto w twarz. Jako, że było to w karczmie to mieli potem sporo do sprzątania. Taki pistolet jest tak przydatny. A jednak w Arendell, w tej zapadłej dziórze dalej takich nie używacie. Mogłabyś wyposażyć w nie strażników. Ale nie, ty każesz im paradować z tymi staroświeckimi kuszami. - Czego chcesz? - Proszę, proszę. Jaka konkretna. Widzisz to nie takie proste, jak mogło by się wydawać. - Sądzę, że jednak zrozumię. II Kareta przejechała przez rozwidlenie dróg. Dołączyła się do niej druga z resztą bandy człowieka udającego strażnika. Gdyby ktoś został tam jeszcze chwilę zobaczyłby sanie ciągnięte przez renifera sunące po niewielkiej warstwie śniegu która jeszcze nie zdążyła stopnieć. Na tyle dużej by mogły jechać sanie I na tyle małej by kareta też nie miała z tym problemu. Razem z saniami był tam jeszcze jeździec, który zatrzymał konia przy jednym z dzew I wszedł na nie. Sanie I klacz odjechały. Drzewa w tym lesie były wystarczająco grube by człowiek mógł z łatwością się po nich przemieszczać I przeskakiwać z jednego drzewa na drógie. - Dobrze. Skoro jesteś aż tak ciekawa.Chcemy ciebie.-odparł mężczyzna z blizną. - Co? - Elsa była obużona tą odpowiedzią. Co ten człowiek sobie wyobrażał. Anna zaś siedziała I się nie oddzywała. Zerkała tylko to na Else, to na nieznajomego. Była też jeszcze lekko oszołomiona faktem, że przed chwilą miała nóż na gardle. - Ja I moja... "kompania" to raczej dobre słowo, potrzebujemy twojego serca. W sęsie dosłownym. - To chore człowieku. Po co ci niby serce mojej siostry?. - Widzisz Ruda, chodzą słuchy, że jeśli ktoś... jak by ci to delikatnie powidzieć? Wszamie serce twojej siostrzyczki I będzie wtedy w utworzonym magicznym kręgu, posiądzie jej moc. Elsa I Anna były przerażone. Ten człowiek był psychicznie chory Jednak z nich dwóch królowa nie okazywała tego strachu. Chciała chociaż ratować siostre. - A co z moją siostrą? Ona nie jest wam potrzebna. Puście ją wolnno. - Przyznaje, ona nie była w planie , ale...-na jego tważy pojawił się niepżyjemny uśmiech. - oddam ją chłopakom. Już oni się nią odpowiednio zajmą. - Co? Dranie! Nie ujdzie wam to płazem. - Już nam uszło. A właśnie. Wspomniałem, że jak skończymy zajmować się twoją siostrzyczką to odeślemy ją z tego świata. Swoją drogą sądze, że może być nawet lepsza niż te co zajmują się tymi sprawami za pieniądze. Obie splunęły mu w tważ. - Wy małe... - z jego ust miał popłynąć strumień obelg I przekleństw. Zamachną się już by udeżyćç Elsę ciężką kolbą pistolety, lecz w tym momęcie dostał butem prosto w tważ. Właścicielem obówia był Rarik, który właśnie wchodził przez okno karety. Elsa wykożystała sytuacje I pochwyciła pistolet który upuścił człowiek z blizną. Teraz ona I jej siostra miały przewagę. - Witam piękne panie...-przyjżał im się - uzbrojone piękne panie. - Rarik! - Anna krzyknęła. W jej głosie słychać było ulgę. Przynajmniej był to ktoś, kogo znała. Elsa zaś nie odczuła żadnej ulgi. Obserwowała obu mężczyzn, jednak pistolet miała wycelowany w człowieka z blizną. - Uważaj Anno, on może być z nimi. - Wybacz, że się wtrące, ale gdybym był po ich stronie raczej bym nie przykopał panu "blizna". Elsę jednak to nie przekonało. - Mówi prawdę. Ręczę za niego. - Anna przypomniała sobie dzień na targowisku, Człowiek, którego tam poznała nie mógłby współpracować z "blizną". - Niech ci będzie. Ale nadal mu nie ufam. - Może uwierzysz mi jak Sven I Olaf ci to zaświadczą. Hmm. A swoją drogą ciekawe gdzie oni są. Anna I Rarik wyjżeli przez okno. - A już wiem co poszło nie tak. - Co?-zapytała Anna. - Mieli podjechać bliżej nas gdy zobaczą nieprzytomnego bandyte na ziemi. A tych dwóch śpiochów-wskazał na ludzi jadących za nimi na dwóch koniach, I zarazem śpiących na nich. - Jakimś cudem nie spadli. Potrzebujemy więc kogoś nowego. Anna popatrzyła się na "bliznę" I się uśmiechnęła. Po chwili było ich już tylko trzech w karocy. Jeden z koni jadących za nimi staną w miejscu na widok lecącego z wrzaskiem "Blizny". Człowiek ten zarył twarzą w ziemię. Śnig niezbyt zamortyzował upadek. Jego krzyk zaalarmował część bandy jadącą przed karetą Elsy, czyli drugą karocę I czterech jeźdźców. Jednak dał też znak Kristoffowi, że może podjechać bliżej królewskiego powozu. Rarik wyprowadził w tym czasie rodzinę królewską na dach. Elsa zauważyła tam ciało człowieka, który powoził. - Czy on...? - Spokojnie królowo, jest tylko uśpiony. Po co zabijać skoro łatwiej jest uśpić?- Sanie Bjorgmana I kareta Elsy się zrównały. - A teraz skaczcie. - Że niby co?-Elsie ten pomysł niezbyt przypadł do gustu. - Spokojnie złapię was. -krzykną właściciel sań. - To super. - Anna bez namysłu skoczyła. Po ułamku sekundy była już na rękach Kristoffa. - Dobra a teraz królowa. Szubciej bo zaraz jest rozwidlenie. -Wydobywca lodu coraz bardziej ich popędzał. Sytuację pogorszł fakt, że sanie zostały zaatakowane przez jeźdźców, a druga kareta zrównała się z królewską. Tizziano stał na tyłach sani I strzelał z łuku. Zabił jiż dwuch z czterech jeźdźców. - Ufasz mi? Wyszeptał Rarik do ucha Elsy. - Nie I w życiu nie skocze. - Świetnie. - pchną królową śniegu tak, że spadła z karocy wprost na ręce Kristoffa. Na dach karocy weszło dwuch bandytów. Jeden od dazu pobiegł odpiąć konie, za to drugi rozpoczął walkę ze złodziejem. Nie, trwała długo. Gdy jego przeciwnik leżał bezbronny na ziemi, ale żywy, Rarik wycelował ze swojej kuszy w drugiego. Człowiek ten odpinał właśnie drugiego konia. Złodziej mógł go zastdzelić, jednak nie zrobił tego. Nie. On już nie zabijał. Umocował kuszę z powrotem na plecach I skoczył go przodu na bandytę. Konie były już odpięte I rozpierzchły się. Rozwidlenie drogi było już praktycznie przed nimi. Z tyłu nadjeżdzał "Blizna" który dorwał się konia. Jednego z tych co zatrzymały się widząc go wcześniej wypadającego z karocy. Kristoff zdążył jeszcze krzyknąć "skacz" jednak za późno. Kareta zderzyła się z drzewem rozpoczynającym "wysepke" drzewną dzielącą na pewien odcinek drogę na dwie części. Nikt nie przeżył by zderzenia z taką prędkością. Człowiek zginąby od samego uderzenia o ziemię. Bjorgman zatrzymał sanie. Anna zakryła ręką usta z przerażenia. Tizziano oddał trzy strzały, którymi wykończył pozostałych bandytów. Elsa zaś ukryła tważ w dłoniach. Nagle uderzyły ją, wspomnienia. Te z Rarikiem. Jak poprosił ją niedawno do tańca. Jak chciała go obronić na balu by nie poszedł do więzienia I jak od razu zorientowała się, że kradnie on sztućce na tymże balu. Praktycznie go nie znała, ale żal jej było, że umarł ktoś kto nikogo jakoś szczególnie nie skrzywdził. Ktoś kto przybył jej chwile temu na ratunek. Ktoś kto zginą dlatego, że zwlekała ze skokiem, Olaf, który dotąd siedział w saniach wypłakiwał się teraz w Svena. Wszyscy podeszli do rozbitej w drobny mak karety. Człowiek, który odpią konie, nabity był teraz na złamaną belkę budującą jeszcze chwile temu tę karocę. Jego ciałem miotały teraz pośmiertne drgawki. Dugi, ten wlaczący wcześniej na dachu karety nabił się na własny miecz I ostatkami sił szepcząc prosił by go zabito. By już nie cierpiał. Jednak chwile potem skonał. Nikt nie mógł wyjść z tego zdeżenia żywy. Wtem z krzaków wypadł obwieszony czosnkiem "Blizna" I złapał Elsę wykręcając jej ramię I drugą ręką przykładając jej nóż do szyi. Tizziano odrazu wycelował z łuku w stronę bandyty. - Haha. Nie strzelisz ryceżyku. Mógłbyś ją przez przypadek, zabić, a tego nie zaryzykujesz. Mam nadzieje, że mogłem wprowadzić pistolety skałkowe, ponieważ kraina lodu dzieje się ok XVI-XVIII wieku. Za to pierwsze pistolery skałkowe pojawiły się już w XV wieku (lub wcześniej). Jeśli to zły pomysł to moge je jeszcze usunąć. Napiszcie. Dziękuje za poświęcony czas I zapraszam do komentowania. Pozdrawiam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania